User talk:DarkKnight
-- 21:13, 21 March 2007 (UTC) Copying from Memory Alpha We ask that users don't copy from Memory Alpha, as we like to create our own articles that are based on licensed media, there may also be legal issues with copying content, so it is actively discouraged. Thank you for your attention. -- 01:25, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Deleting information Please do not delete other users' edits! You have turned several existing articles into redirects, effectively erasing all of the contributions that went into those articles. I am attempting to restore the articles right now. Also, please use all lowercase letters for article titles in links, unless you are linking to a capitalized abbreviation or proper noun. -- Captain M.K.B. 23:30, 8 April 2007 (UTC) EF Weapons The names are appropriately capitalized, please stop changing them. --DarkKnight 23:29, 8 April 2007 (UTC) :The redirects I've created are completely appropriate. I only change the article titles that are incorrect. You are restoring incorrect edits as well as incorrect punctuation, please stop. --DarkKnight 23:32, 8 April 2007 (UTC) ::They are not proper nouns unless there is a species or company name in the title. Only those words that are proper names should be capitalized. "Etherian" and "Glock" would be capitalized in a weapon name here, however "rifle" or "compressed tachyon" would not as the latter are not proper nouns. -- Captain M.K.B. 23:35, 8 April 2007 (UTC) :::I created the articles in question practically right out of Elite Force's manual, which has the correct capitalizations. They are part of the names of each weapon. Leave it. --DarkKnight 23:37, 8 April 2007 (UTC) ::Your actions are not appropriate. Please stop altering the pages in question until there has been more discussion ::Our policy specifies that it is wrong to change an article with an existing history into a redirect, this is why we have the move feature, to avoid article histories being disrupted by changed in the article title. ::Failure to comply with policy will result in you being banned, please wait for further discussion before your behavior becomes a problem, you can continue worknig on articles here while your suggestions are discussed, but I am blocking the moves right now. -- Captain M.K.B. 23:40, 8 April 2007 (UTC) :::I believe that is out of order for an admin of MB, especially with such a blatantly incorrect move. In practically all online and hard copy sources for the game's weapons, the correct capitalization is what I have adhered to. It is hardly a "behavior" problem. If this persists I will assume that you are taking this personally (for some reason) and will go through the proper channels. In the meantime, I suggest you dig out your game manual. --DarkKnight 23:44, 8 April 2007 (UTC) :The way the game manual is formatted does not necessarily dictate how MB has to format articles. :And you refusing to halt and wait for other users to join the discussion is in fact a problem that other users have been banned for, I'm going very easy on you so far. : Please adhere to the policies I've laid out and please, go through the proper channels if you want to suggest to the community that you want something done differently than I suggest. As it is, resotring the edits your redirects have blanked out is creating a lot of work for me. -- Captain M.K.B. 01:10, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Legacy timeline Hi as you seem to be familiar with Legacy I wondered if you might help with getting placements in the chronology. You put up some dates in your summaries but it's not clear precisely which missions they go with, so if you don't mind could you put dates for wish ever missions have them, calendar and stardates if they exist and if some of the missions are meant to take part right after each other in the same timeframe note that too. Here’s how I’d assume it goes, any extra or more precise dates would be great -- 8of5 11:55, 16 April 2007 (UTC): *May 2159 **Mission 1 "Those in need" **Mission 2 "Breakwater" **Mission 3 "Be my Shepard" **Mission 4 "Poisoned Well" **Mission 5 "Stirring the Hive" *2270 **Mission 6 "The Squeeze" **Mission 7 "Behind Enemy Lines" **Mission 8 "Firestorm" *2272 **Mission 9 "At the Gates" **Mission 10 "Omega" *2333 **Mission 11 "Revelations" *2368 **Mission 12 "Ambush" *2380 **Mission 13 "Anger and Mercy" **Mission 14 "Generals" **Mission 15 "Logical Conclusions" Images DarkKnight can you please try to think a bit more when uploading new images of things we already have, it's good to get better quality images up but you should try to avoid redundancy, we already have the Romulan neutral zone map on the page for that region, so I will be deleting your recent upload. Please check in future before uploading that images don’t already exist, the majority can be found on the page of the subject and source of the image, eg the neutral zone map can be found on Romulan neutral zone and Balance of Terror. -- 8of5 19:20, 16 April 2007 (UTC) PoV A note on the point of view you should write articles, in-universe articles should be written from a future in-universe perspective, think of yourself as some far future federation (or post-federation) historian. Episode/novel/movie/comic etc titles should only appear as a reference not in the body of the text. So rather than shortly after the events of Star Trek Nemesis, you might say something along the lines of, shortly after the encounter with Shinzon, or something similarly appropriate to whatever you are writing about.--8of5 19:56, 16 April 2007 (UTC)